the_spy_mistake_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Juno Spar
Juno Spar is a character in the Spy Mistake series and is one of Otis and Allen's closest friends from their old town in Montreal, Canada. He is very young around the age of 13 and he first appears in the first book of Series 2, The Holocaust. Appearances The Holocaust I Juno is first seen when the MSA is having their award ceremony and he comes and interrupts the ceremony. After Otis and Allen were attacked, it is safe to assume that Juno tried to find out who was attacking them at the MSA because we next see him in a hotel watching the news of Bigul and then he isn't seen anymore. The Holocaust ll He is at the same hotel with Austin talking about how he was going to try and stop Bigul but Austin tries to talk him out of it but when they began arguing, a bunch of fake cops came in claiming that the two boys stole their art and then they chase them onto the roof of the hotel, confront them and then "arrest" them and took them to their secret warehouse and began questioning them. Juno will appear for the third and final series of Spy Mistake mainly because the plot has changed and he will be an important character along with two other people of the series who have survived to see one more mission with the Costos. History Not much is known about Juno except that he lived in the same neighborhood or town as the Costo brothers and he may have been their closes friend of whoever they were friends with. In TimeLine, the second book of the first series, Allen got into trouble for some reason. Maybe, Juno and him were fooling around in the same class together. Also Juno is a very curious person and can be very protective with his friends at time. His father was a mechanic and his father also new Robert Costo because they both use to work as mechanics until Robert left the job to work for the government. Juno's mom died in a car accident at the age of 39 and Juno never saw her ever again and would always grieve about it. In The Future (Spoilers) In the final Spy Mistake franchise series, Juno is kidnapped while in Detroit by R80, a Costo member who has dedicated his time to destroying Costos once and for all and might get away with his ideas because it's the final series. Juno Spar plays a very important role in this book because he is the youngest one of the three that were kidnapped and we learn lots about the kidnapers, and other characters. It will be a very sad series because most people may die and we learn more about Robert's life and he isn't even in the series. Juno has a sister. Otis is sick with a deadly medicine. And Robert has created a medicine that gives you incredible strength but wait, does Robert have a brother with an army of men taking the medicine. Trivia Juno is the only living childhood friend that appeared and were mentioned in the series. He was originally suppose to be one of the main antagonist of the second series but it was changed because the series needed a character to keep the brothers from going insane. Juno was also suppose to die in the series finale of series 3 but it was changed because there was going to be a prequel of the series with a book telling the history of five chosen characters. Juno is one of the chosen characters and in his book I want it to be shown that he grows up and takes a job in Indonesia as a cop and it ends with a cliffhanger about Allen Costo, his deceased childhood friend.